Restrained Love
by Rayjpop
Summary: Carlos is tied up at the moment. Cargan Slash. Dom!Logan and a wonderful use of duct tape. Rated M for a reason people!


**Author's Note:** I got this idea after watching the new BTR movie. I hope you enjoy this and please review and let me know how I did. Also, the epilogue for **Love inside the Halls** will be posted tomorrow. Just to let you guys know!

_Warnings/Disclaimers:_ I totally own…..nothing. Except the plot! Be warned that there is some bondage, in the form of being restrained against one's will. If that is not you're cup of milk then please don't read just to flame. I'm a walking candle anyways.

**Restrained Love**

**Carlos POV **

A week had gone by and Logan and I talked about the dreams we gave up again. Kendall and James didn't know but Logan and I have been secretly dating behind their backs. Technically, Logan and I became an official couple in Minnesota before we became Big Time Rush and moved to California. We didn't know how they would handle it so we kept it a secret. And here we were, sitting in our room, talking about being a superhero, or a doctor.

"The things we do for them. I wish they would say 'Thank you' once in awhile." Logan sighed relaxing on his bed and staring at the ceiling. I rolled on my bed, but I didn't realize that I was so close to the edge and fell off with a thud.

"Again Carlos? You really need that helmet don't you?" Logan laughed before standing up and offering me his hand. He helped me up off the ground and I tripped, over my helmet. I crashed into Logan and we both fell to the floor. I laughed and he smiled at me.

"Carlos! Logan! Kendall and I are going to the pool! Do you wanna come?" James asked through the closed door.

"No, James. I got to help Carlos with his homework!" Logan answered while pressing a finger to my lips. I got the message, 'shut up.' Logan waited for the front door to slam shut before he removed his finger.

"What was that all about? We don't have homework." I usually needed help on my homework, yes, but I don't need help on my school work if we haven't had any. Logan managed to worm his way from underneath me and stood up before I realized that he was gone.

"I got an idea do you trust me?" He asked with a devious smirk, almost like the kind Kendall gets.

"Completely, why?" He smiled and pulled me off the floor. He told me to grab a folding chair from the closet and bring it into our room. When I returned with the chair Logan had a lot of rope, duct tape and a tie. I shot him a questioning look when I saw all the stuff.

"Just go with me. Take off your shirt," I did so, "And sit down in the chair with your hands behind your back." I followed Logie's instructions because I was kind of enjoying this, even if I had no clue what was going on. When I felt the tape around my wrists I knew what he was planning. He told me that he enjoyed seeing me in that chair, bound and unable to do much of anything. I informed him that I eventually got out, by falling down a flight of stairs.

After a few minutes I was unable to move. He tied my ankles to the chair and my wrists together. He blindfolded me with the tie. I felt strangely aroused at this, because for once Logan was in charge.

"Logan…." I moaned as he massaged my chest with those warm hands. I couldn't see anything so all I could go off of was the sound of his breath and his hands.

"Quiet! Don't say a word!" Oooh, I liked this 'new and in charge' Logie. He roughly tore open my shorts and I could feel the cool air. I shivered slightly and heard him laugh.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." I couldn't speak, as he rubbed that spot that made me turn into a puddle, my sides. I opened my mouth but no words would come, just a moan. He stopped for a second and I thought I would be able to speak, but he wasn't going to let me get what I want so easily. He then captured my open mouth in a kiss, effectively silencing me.

"I won't do anything you want me to until you tell me." He whispered in my ear.

"Please, Logan, I want you to…..ohhh." He started sucking on my neck and I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped.

"You want me to what?" I knew that he was enjoying teasing me like this, it's his payback for earlier when I tackled him into the drum set, just to tell him that I thought he looked sexy in that shirt.

"Suck me! Please Logan, I want you to…. Suck me!" I yelled. I heard him laugh somewhere behind me but I couldn't tell where. I felt his hands pull my boxers off, welcoming the relief and slightly cool air. His hot breath landed on my throbbing cock and I writhed in pleasure. He kept it up for a few more minutes before I felt his hand wrap around my hard on.

Ever the tease, Logan sucked the head for a few minutes teasing me by running his tongue around the tip. I needed a release otherwise I would literally explode, I tried moving to get him to suck more but I couldn't move at all. He bit on the head lightly before finally taking in all eight inches. Moans escaped my lips as he sucked my hard cock like any other night.

He would suck for a few seconds then he would stop and remove it completely. Every time he did this I groaned because he was still in charge. I never felt so close to the edge and pulled back before I could finally get my release.

"Please babe, I need to cum!" I begged, still blindfolded and restrained. He finally swallowed my cock and began to suck, hard. I felt so close and I could tell that he couldn't wait any longer. So I roared his name as my seed shot down his throat. He pulled back and I felt his tongue lick my head clean. Suddenly I felt him kiss me and I tasted myself and him when he kissed me. He cut the tape and untied my legs; he saved the blindfold for last.

"The whole Palmwoods probably heard you Carlos."

**A/N: **Yes, it's a Lime! I based it off the scene during the BTR movie, where the boys were tied up and Carlos was smiling for some reason. He was probably wishing that Logan would do what I written to him! Anyway, reviews would be nice and flames will be used to burn my homework. Have a juicy day! ~RAY~


End file.
